Alliances
Back: The Recent Past Next: Character Guide '' It's time to choose a side! Four alliances have formed to do battle over the soul of Celtheste, each with wildly different visions for the nation's future. Remember, you will all be playing as one faction within one of these alliances, so you need to decide ''together which dynamic sounds most interesting. After you pick an alliance, we will pick a faction. Time to Choose.jpg Alliances 1.jpg Alliances 2.jpg Alliances 3.jpg Alliances 4.jpg Alliances 5.jpg Each Alliance has vastly different stories and play styles so consider not just what you like aesthetically/morally, but what kind of game you want to be playing and what kind of experience you want to have. Keep in mind that a lot of the game will be struggling against other factions in your alliance before facing the other alliances in the war. Factions will also determine to some extent what kind of characters you will be able to play as so keep that in mind. Uniters Association Main Page: Uniters Association (CCW Alliance) Touting themselves as the democratic, progressive vision for Celtheste’s future, the Uniters seized control of Celtheste’s ancient capital, Castra, 200 years ago, and turned it into a prosperous city state. At its core is the Worker’s Council, which has always aspired to unite Celtheste under its rule, but can’t seem to find unity within itself. In Castra, labour unions clash with government sanctioned monopolies; ambitious Mages compete for prestige; and a young, revolutionary intelligentsia breaks away from a powerful, entrenched gentry. It is a city of immigrants, innovation, and insatiable ambition. But will its bid to rule the nation finally prove too big a task for the Seat of Kings and Exiles? Notes: 9 factions. Magic and technology heavy. Diplomacy and politics heavy. The Uniters are super socialist but they’re also basically one big business cabal, so lots of trade as well. ISOLDINS (Society of Celthestan Liberty) –A political club made up mostly of young, elite intellectuals, but with wide support from the middle classes of Castra as well. FUGA ARMATA –A closed society of the established gentry of Castra, the conservative opposition. FREE MAGES (Corvalines)—A coalition of mages from Castrian schools as well as a political club open to the public. More elite and exclusive than the Isoldins, but also more radical and secular. MASSLEANS (House of Cosmic Apologies)—Mages from the Masslean school with a strong, developed ideology. Moderate with emphasis on trade and internationalism. CCFH (Castra Central Friedon Hunt)—A major Celthestan railway company with ambitions of monopoly. PEWTER HALL (Banded Blodhalls of Caltann and Upper Demonia)—Trade association of the Sankori people and their affiliates, rapidly modernizing into a company. UNION GUILD —Skilled workers from all across Celtheste, unite! LABOUR WING –Recent offshoot of the Union Guild, largest but also most undefined faction MAHDRADI FRONT—Armed revolutionary group of the historically oppressed Sayrhoul, though mostly representing a more urban and relatively moderate population. Teggio Samarius Main Page: Teggio Samarius (CCW Alliance) While Eastern Celtheste was growing fat off the Rutai Gulf trade, the west was being blockaded by the Capalesian Empire and under constant threat of invasion. During this unrest and anxiety, only Teggio Samarius rose to the challenge to restore order and pride to the plains and foothills. You know where this is going. Turns out, Samarius has designs on ruling all of Celtheste and restoring it to its former glory, even making it an imperial power. With his hordes of followers and with weary support from a some nobility and the old religious establishment, it might all be possible. His most reluctant and vital collaborators, however, are the Dory League, who fought for centuries to reclaim Dory culture and identity under the dominance of other ethnicities. Now one of their own is in the spotlight, but they might need to make some hard compromises to finally get what they want. Notes: 4 factions, military and intrigue heavy. Much revolves around Samarius himself and his key advisors and family members. CUZHODIT (The Common Guard) –The Celthestan nationalist, imperial, fascist paramilitary group loyal only to Samarius. KNIGHTS OF WACUIN –The landed gentry who split from the Celthestan Legion to support Samarius. CULT OF CANA (Ingarians) –The original state religious establishment of Celtheste, waning in power but seeking resurgence. DORY LEAGUE –Created to preserve Dory language and culture and seek an autonomous state, the most reluctant member of this alliance. Helene Eclissare Main Page: Helene Eclissare (CCW Alliance) The gods were murdered or chased off by humans centuries ago, but there are some that miss their reign among mortals. So when word got out that a young nun named Helene Eclissare was communing with them millions flocked to the storied city of Adenon, in the lands north of Celtheste, to witness the signs and miracles. In quick succession, the priests of the House of Aden declare the imminent return of their pantheon and the Fourfold Order of Knights responds by announcing they have been chosen to prepare the way. In panic, the tribes and petty states of the north unite to face them, but before fighting begins, they all convert. Now it seems that Eclissare, still shrouded in mystery, turns her eyes towards Celtheste. But will she invade? Or simply wait for Celthestans to convert and revolt…as they already are. Notes: 3 factions. Heavy on approval and diplomacy. By that I mean, among humans…and gods. HOUSE OF ADEN –This ancient church has made its refuge in Adenon for a millennia, and was mostly known for its practices of tolerance, compassion, and charity. But things are changing. FOURFOLD ORDER –A monastic military order founded to protect Adenon. Has gradually evolved into a powerful and feared presence in the region, until recently in conflict with the House of Aden. THE NORTHERN FRONT –Unprecedented alliance between the leaders of the north. Includes everything from mercantile city states, to small walled towns, to the fearsome steppe tribes that terrorized them. The Nightmare Compact Main Page: Nightmare Compact (CCW Alliance) When a disgruntled Nobleman, a restless Privateer, a usurper, and a political revolutionary all gathered beneath the smoking ruins of Basabrac, Teggio Samarius called their meeting a nightmare come true, and the name stuck. The four unlikely allies pledged their unconditional opposition to Samarius that day, but as some unlucky envoys from the Uniters soon learned, they were opposed to anyone who deigned to rule Celtheste. Soon they attracted all manner of unsavory friends and formed a loose coalition: anarchists, minority separatists, fringe religions, urban uprisings, and criminal organizations—all opposed to a united Celtheste. Chief among them, the Onosh Kingdoms of the south, occupied and invaded by Celthestans throughout history. Yes, the Compact is as rowdy and dangerous as it sounds, but for its many factions, it is their last chance to stave off impending oppression, and perhaps for their misunderstood ideas to finally gain traction. Notes: 10 factions. Politics and approval heavy. Often guerrilla warfare. Less contact with other factions than other alliances. CELTHESTAN LEGION –The great military alliance of Celthestan nobility that came together to protect Celtheste against the invasion of the Capalesian Empire. SONS OF VENTURE –Younger recruits to the Capalesian War that organized just as the main conflict ended. They continued to sabotage Capalesians (and others) through raids and privateering to the disdain of the Legion. DAHAENDER NATIONALISTS –Independence for Dahanaem! Or Death! Recently ousted their Uniters-sympathizing Duchess and took control of the state. DARUMEL SYNDICATE –An uprising in the City of Dar Nal Emal that successfully took control of several important financial and trade districts and set up a radical commune. ANACOSMACS –Radical, anarchist, infamous. Also based in Dar Nal Emal. NALHALLEM –Minority ethnicity separatists. Mostly desert-dwelling Sayrhoul, but recently joined by the long-suffering Oinosi Celthestans, the original inhabitants of these lands. ROKANG KIRM –Mysterious and ancient international smuggling cabal with ties to other worlds. SINGWOOD OUTFIT –Celtheste’s preeminent organized crime family. They’ll snap your fuckin femur. THE COMPASSIC CHURCH –A religion from across the ocean that seems to be gaining traction in Celtheste. Turns out, God was within you all along. JADE ENGRAM CONGRATE –This cult will only let you know what they’re about after you’re initiated. No one knows how big they are, but we keep finding their creepy underground shrines everywhere.